Qui Est Cet Homme
by anny.heart
Summary: Réflection de Jack. Il revient d'une mission secrète et certaines choses ont changées...


_A/N * Les paroles de chanson sont en __**gras**__, les pensées sont en italiques._

_**Qui**__** Est Cet Homme**__**?**_

Un home conduisant un vieux camion dans le voisinage cherchait une adresse—une adresse qu'il connaissait bien avant. La sienne. Pas grand-chose avait changé depuis qu'il était parti.

**Tourne à gauche au vieil hôtel**

**Je connais ce boulevard un peu trop bien ça n'a pas changé depuis que je suis parti**

**Oh c'était le chemin de ma maison**

**Ils ont pavé la rue dans le voisinage**

**Je suppose que le conté l'a finalement réparé elle devenait mauvaise**

**Quelqu'un s'est finalement assez plaint**

_Ça fait deux ans que je suis venu ici la dernière fois—j'était en assignation… une top secrète. Même elle n'était pas au courant de ça._

_Quand je suis allé au bureau du superviseur, il m'a parlé du dossier. Je savais que ce serait dur et que je devrais aller sous couverture pour un certain temps. Mais si j'avais su que ça durerait deux longues années, jamais en cent ans je n'aurais accepté. J'aime beaucoup trop ma femme… et mes précieux diamants…mes filles. Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire combien je les aimais une dernière fois… _

_La semaine dernière j'ai découvert que le Bureau lui avait dit que j'étais mort… Comment ont-ils pu faire ça?... Comment ont-ils pu détruire la vie de quatre personnes?..._

**Combattre les larmes avec un sourire**

**Arrêter et regarder pour un moment oh c'est plate de voir**

**Que la seule chose qui manque c'est moi**

**Si j'y vais est-ce que ça va faire une scène**

**Ils ne m'attendent pas vraiment ces enfants sont passés par l'enfer**

**J'ai entendu qu'ils s'étaient bien adaptés**

_Notre vie était parfaite—on était mariés avec deux beaux rayons de soleil pour nous réveiller le matin. Après tout le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour avoir le courage de lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment pour elle, on s'est fréquenté seulement quatre mois avant de se marier. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… Mais ça fait déjà presque cinq ans…_

Voyant sa maison devant lui, il arrêta le véhicule deux blocs avant d'arriver ; il devait y penser avant de faire une apparition.

**C'est ma maison et c'est ma voiture**

**C'est mon chien et ma cour arrière**

**Là c'est la fenêtre de la chambre**

**Où elle pose sa jolie tête**

_On a tellement de bons souvenirs dans cette maison, dans cette vie… Elle ne peut pas avoir tout oublié, n'est-ce pas?_

**J'ai planté cet arbre près de la clôture**

**Pas très longtemps après qu'on soit déménagés**

**C'est mes enfants et c'est ma femme**

**Qui est cet homme, qui vit ma vie**

Regardant dans la cour avant il la vit—ses cheveux blonds flottant dans l'air autour d'elle comme une vague d'or. Ses deux adorables filles jouaient dans l'herbe avec eux…

_Ils ont l'air si heureux ensemble, _il pensa les fixant. _On a fait un serment il y a longtemps—si quelque chose arrivait à l'un de nous, l'autre prendrait soin de sa famille. Il n'avait pas de famille à lui. À un moment donné on pensait qu'il aurait pu être heureux avec Tara. Malheureusement, elle a été transférée dans une autre équipe de l'autre côté du pays la dernière fois que j'ai entendu de ses nouvelles. On dirait que leur relation à distance n'a pas fonctionnée…_

**Tournant de bord dans l'allée du voisin**

**Je serais difficile à reconnaître dans ce camion**

**C'est juste un vieux rafistolé**

Est-ce qu'ils étaient mariés? Il ne le savait pas et franchement, il ne voulait pas le savoir—c'était trop dur de seulement y penser. Aussi difficile que ça puisse être, il prit une décision drastique—il les laisserait vivre leur vie ensemble. Il savait qu'elle avait le droit de savoir qu'il était toujours vivant, mais il ne pouvait pas la forcer à le reprendre après tout ce temps, tous ces ajustements qu'ils avaient faits. Pour eux, il était de l'histoire ancienne—toujours une partie d'eux, mais ils avaient apprit à _revivre_. Elle était heureuse et c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu pour elle.

**S'éloigner une dernière fois**

**Plein de choses se bousculant dans ma tête je suppose que moins les choses changent**

**Plus elles ne semblent jamais pareilles**

Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, il jeta un dernier regard à ce qui était sa vie—sa femme, ses deux filles qui grandissaient et son meilleur ami. Un nœud dans sa gorge et dans son cœur lui dit qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de passer à autre chose… et apprendre à vivre encore.

***Chanson de Toby Keith 'Who's That Man'**

Fin

Anny

*La traduction de la chanson est personnelle à l'auteure.*

Paroles originales

Turn left at the old hotel  
I know this boulevard much too well it hasn't changed since I've been gone  
Oh this used to be my way home

They paved the road thru the neighborhood  
I guess the county finally fixed good it was gettin' rough  
Someone finally complained enough

Fight the tears back with a smile  
Stop and look for a little while oh it's plain to see  
The only thing missing is me

If I pulled in would it cause a scene  
There not really expectin me those kid's have been thru hell  
I hear they've adjusted well

That's my house and that's my car  
That's my dog in my back yard  
There's the window to the room  
Where she lays her pretty head


End file.
